Internal combustion engine cranking motors, such as the type that are often found in automotive vehicles, are typically high torque DC motors.
Armatures for DC motors including high torque motors used as cranking motors for internal combustion engines typically comprise a shaft, a stack of thin steel sheets called laminations, a commutator and conducting wires that are usually copper. In a known method, a lamination stack of a specific length is assembled and the motor shaft is mounted into a hole or bore axially centered in the lamination stack. Conducting wires are assembled or wound in a series of lamination slots. The commutator is then pressed onto the shaft and the conducting wires are attached to the appropriate commutator bars, completing assembly of the motor armature.